1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of agriculture and to an assembly for performing an agricultural operation, in particular crop processing, using autonomous agricultural machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autonomous crop processing machines are known which require no human operator to perform their functions.
Such an assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,850 the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. In certain such assemblies, when the machine has to be serviced, the machine must be moved to a service area and the relevant action is taken. Such a procedure can be time-consuming.